gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan Leaf G '11
Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nissan |drivetrain = |engine = Synchronous motor + 24 kWh lithium ion battery pack |torque = 280 Nm |power = 107 BHP |pp = 333 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = 4445 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1545 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan Leaf G '11 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It first appears in Gran Turismo 5, as part of the Car Pack 3, a downloadable content released on January 2012. It is normally available in Gran Turismo 6, without the necessity to download the car through game updates. Colors Five colors are available for this car: *White Pearl (3P) *Brilliant Silver (M) *Super Black *Aqua Blue (3PM) *Radiant Red (PM) In-game description The 100 percent electric-powered Nissan Leaf represents the culmination of several decades of research and development in the area of electric vehicles that began in the 1970s. Powered exclusively by electric motor with its "fuel" coming from energy stored in a high-tech lithium-ion battery pack, the Nissan Leaf omits no CO2 or other harmful greenhouse gases while in operation. Thanks to the large amounts of torque at the electric motor produces, the Leaf's acceleration performance is very smooth and quick, similar to that of a car with large displacement engine. What's more, the electric motor is exceptionally quiet—the cabin stays virtually silent when driving at highway speed. There are several innovative design characteristics in the all-electric Leaf, one of them being the chassis that has been engineered to hold numerous lithium-ion battery cells. Here, the batteries are stacked horizontally beneath the front seat into the rear passenger foot area with additional batteries placed vertically underneath the rear seats. Nissan developed a special IT system called EV-IT that allows remote operation of the vehicle. The driver can turn on the air conditioning in advance, check the battery's energy level with their mobile phone and set the vehicle's navigation through a smart phone. The maximum driving range of the leaf measured in the LA4 driving mode in the United States is 99 km, making it an ideal commuter car in the big city. Acquisition GT5 This car is available only for the owners of the 'Car Pack 3' DLC. Further copies of this car can be purchased from the Nissan dealership for 40,600 Credits. It is a Level 1 Car. *A gift ticket for the special GT Academy version of this car was sent to players who completed the challenges in Round 1 of the GT Academy 2012 competition, between May 1 and June 25, 2012, with all gold awards. GT6 This car can be purchased for 40,600 Credits without the need of owning any DLC pack. It has a detailed interior. Trivia *In Gran Turismo Sport, a photo of this car can be seen in Nissan's Museum in Brand Central. However, the car itself does not appear as a playable vehicle in said game. Pictures Nissan Leaf G (GT Academy) '11.jpg|The GT Academy version of the Nissan Leaf G '11 in Gran Turismo 5. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT5 DLC Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Electric cars Category:Winners of World Car of the Year Category:Winners of Japan Car of the Year Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Level 1 Cars